As this kind of electromagnetic contactor, a conventional electromagnetic contactor includes: a case, an electromagnetic device having a fixed iron core penetrating a coil frame on which a coil is wound and a movable iron core opposing the fixed iron core so as to be connectable and detachable, a contact-equipped movable frame disposed in parallel with the electromagnetic device, spring-urged in a return direction, and moving in parallel with the movable iron core, and an interlocking lever that links the movable iron core and movable frame, wherein a spring that urges the movable iron core in a pole open direction in a condition in which the movable iron core is adsorbed to the fixed iron core without contacting in a condition in which the movable iron core is not adsorbed to the fixed iron core, is provided on the coil frame (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).